orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Computer (USS Orville)
The Computer of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] and its shuttlecraft is an interface program designed to allow the ship's computer to express information through writing or audio. Users may interact with the computer either by typing or by speaking directly to the program, which is simply called "Computer." The Computer is powered independent of other ship systems, able to continue running even when power to other systems has been lost.The simulation of Computer still operates even when all other ship power is lost. Even though this version of the Computer is a simulation, Alara Kitan did not find it unusual. Episode 1x10: Firestorm Description The Computer's interface system is mapped onto the Orville and its shuttles, allowing users to direct the Computer or other ship operations. The Computer contains an open-access cultural library containing information of the cultures of various species. The Computer can direct other programs of the ship through the library, such as sending recipes to a Food SynthesizerEpisode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear and managing the operation of the scanning array.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions Medical computers are accessible through Sick Bay by Medical Officers, which can be directed to run a variety of tests and programs.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger It is likely that similar autonomous programs exist in ships throughout the Planetary Union, and it is strongly implied that the Krill use such a program in their own ships.Krill schoolteacher Teleya tells her pupil, Coja, that their computers can "talk" in Episode 1x06: Krill A Computer may store personnel records, academic records,Episode 2x01: Ja'loja and cultural and historical databases.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Computers are not impenetrable, and can be hacked. History orders ice cream from the Food Synthesizer through the Computer.]] In November 2419, Commander Kelly Grayson orders the Computer to scan the personnel database of the Vega Mining Consortium for one "Pria Lavesque." The Computer announces that no such person was found.Episode 1x05: Pria Months later, the Computer of shuttle ECV-197-2 warns Doctor Claire Finn and Isaac that they are flying too close to the surface of a moon. In early 2420, the Computer shows Chief of Secuirty Alara Kitan that Captain Ed Mercer and Grayson are located near Science Lab 1 of the ship.Episode 1x08: Into the Fold Nurse Henry Park made a "souped-up" version of Darulio's pheremones with the medical computer to resolve the Navarian-Bruidian conflict, if temporarily.Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger In March 2420, the Computer is present in Alara's simulation and warns the crew that the Orville's inner hull is compromised, and to evacuate the ship immediately.Episode 1x10: Firestorm A month later, a joint science and engineering task force analyzes data collected from a Spatial Anomaly in the ship's Computer. Kelly orders the Computer to pull up the personnel file of Navigator John LaMarr when she writes a formal reprimand. Trivia * The Computer is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane, sister to the creator Seth MacFarlane. ** It is listed in the credits as "Computer Voice." Appearances Use of the ship's computer is ubiquitous across the series. However, instances where the Computer speaks are notably fewer. * Episode 1x01: Old Wounds '' * ''Episode 1x02: Command Performance '' * ''Episode 1x03: About a Girl '' * ''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear * Episode 1x05: Pria * Episode 1x06: Krill '' * ''Episode 1x07: Majority Rule '' * ''Episode 1x08: Into the Fold * Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger * Episode 1x10: Firestorm * Episode 1x11: New Dimensions * Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry '' * [[Episode 2x01: Ja'loja|''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja]] * ''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' Notes References Category:USS Orville